Trial
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Alteration of MGS4's Act 5. Destiny looms over a select few, preparing their hearts for world's end. Snake mourns the loss of love and life, while comforted by a dear friend. Meanwhile, Liquid and Wesker brace for world domination. Can love triumph?


Welcome to Trial! Thank you for coming in. I know I informed you of a vacation, but I wish to compose a tribute to Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. This morning, lost amidst fragrant rain, I entered Act 5 with my baby sister in the audience. I've known how amazing the game is for an entire year, but its brilliance is just now hitting. If you're remotely aware of the game, I implore you: please experience the miracle in its entirety. Just witnessing Old Snake's ordeal is a phenomenal, although horrifying, experience. I mean, come on. He's losing his vision for crying out loud. And his brother just beat the living crap out of him!

Once again, I thank you for coming in. Please enjoy Trial. If it receives enough support, I'll water the bud and let it grow. Upon my official return, I'll clean out my profile, keep a few things and water buds that are truly worth of growth-including this one, if its embraced by my audience. XD On that note, Assassin's Creed II just received a massive publicity boost. A sneak peek has been released! I'll definitely compose an ACII/MGS adventure in its honor. Last note: expect Ezio's adventure in November of this year! My adventure will be released in synch with the game's release.

**Warning: You should know this by now, children. Old Snake, emotions, boy/boy love...it's all here. And how can you NOT expect Old Snake to show emotion, after everything he experiences in MGS4? Come on. I just don't understand the whole 'I don't give a rat's patoot' Snake. That kind of Snake just doesn't make any sense.**

Disclaimer: Here we go again, kiddies. Metal Gear Solid and Resident Evil don't belong to me. I'm just doing this to commemorate a gift to humankind.

Soundtrack: Wunderkind by Alanis Morrisette, The Call by Regina Spektor, A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree by Oren Lavie, Battle Athletes VICTORY-Violin Ballad

Extra audio: Battle Athletes VICTORY Episode-Friend

Alteration of MGS4's Act 5.

* * *

It was coming.

An inexplicable, ferocious storm was approaching the mortal world. Humans trembled as they approached the unknown. Loved ones were in comforting collections, sharing words of solace. Promises were released onto those that feared the future. Nods were exchanged, silently awaiting the advent of relief. Orders were exchanged between soldiers on sea and soldiers on land. The world's darkest tempest was fast approaching, and humans were struggling to form defenses. The essence of a human's spirit emerged at the storm's first signs, and the passage of time caused it to flourish. No longer were humans out for themselves, concentrating on the safety of others. Even complete strangers were taken into consideration, treated as beloved family members. Soldiers were no longer separated by rank, given an equal level of affection. The de-activation of the SOP system eliminated uncontrollable dependencies, leaving soldiers exposed to the threats of humanity. Individuals were paying the price for being mortal, but those consequences were accepted with heroic stances. Several were shaky at the loss of the Patriots system, but all were adamant about standing their ground. The world's greatest storm was approaching, but its audience wasn't forlorn. That was far from the truth. Valor was at an all time high, and it came from the hearts of humans.

The invigorating scent of rain wafted through the gray air. That particular scent was radiant with promises, hoping to release those enslaved by uncertainty. Winds were harsh, carrying the refreshing fragrance. The Ares drifted over the Pacific Ocean, walking towards a harbinger of fate. Its residents were hurriedly bracing themselves, preparing themselves for their greatest trials yet. A weapons dealer and his companion were a part of the preparations, endowing their goods onto those that required them. Liquid's recent losses caused a slump in the war economy, but there were still plenty of treasure chests to unlock. As the dealer put it, the world was like a soda can. If it ran out of bubbles, he wouldn't have any use for it.

The winds were cold but delicious. Accompanied by the restless Little Grey, Drebin was stationed in the midst of activity. Five garrulous soldiers were leaving his makeshift shop, sharing what they had just purchased. Guns were no different from trading cards and action figures, all shared in the arms of soldiers! "Nice to see I can be of some use to these people," the dealer declared, sharing his thoughts with a triumphant Little Grey. Just moments ago, the monkey opened opened up his ninth can of Narc Cola. Drebin might've been determined to quit, but he wasn't. How could he give up priceless cans of Cola? That would be like giving up air! But Drebin didn't think so. While he sipped on what was supposed to be his last can, Drebin found his mind occupied by something else. It wasn't the mountain of profits, the fun of gun laundering, or the smell of ammunition. It was something rather surprising. Something he thought he'd never have on his mind. It was the face of a friend-a friend he treated with immense respect. The installation of a friend's face came after he declared his neutral state. He chose not to side with any team, only working to grab as much profit as he could. It was a dog-eat-dog world, as he put it. His friend chose not to believe his stance on things, adding one title to his self-made list. He was no longer just a gun launderer, but...

...a friend. A friend to Solid "Old" Snake.

Did that happen because of Naomi's betrayal? Did Snake call him a friend because of Naomi's deceptive nature? Neither Drebin or Naomi were easy to figure out, but the weapons dealer hadn't done Snake any harm. Naomi intentionally positioned herself near Snake's family, and used both of his family members for information. Her first target was Otacon, who was already vulnerable to the smallest sign of weakness. Once she discovered Sunny's handle on things, she moved closer to the little maiden. Sunny welcomed her into her life, but was wary of Naomi's treatment towards Daddy (formerly known as Stenbuck). On a particularly painful night, Otacon opened himself to the little girl-with a bit of reluctance. He NEVER liked to worry the maiden, but Snake's impending death struck him like a brick. He broke down before his self-made computer station, succumbing to every last one of his burdens. Sunny rushed to comfort him, and learned every last one of his stories. Betraying her tender age, she ordered the reluctant otaku to share every bit of his pain. Naomi's death supplied him with a great deal of pain, and that drove stakes deep into Old Snake's soul. He didn't admit it, but Naomi's usage of Otacon's sensitive heart annoyed the livind daylights out of him. Her parting words were almost hilarious. How could she claim to love Hal when she wasn't even out for Liquid's benefit?

Or was she?

Her intentions weren't clear during her life, and they weren't clear in death. She wished to atone for her sins (as she expressed several times), but ending her life with a syringe didn't make things clear. Whose side was she on? Was she allied with Liquid, Wesker and Vamp, or did she truly belong on Snake's team? No one would ever know. Hal would never know. At least Drebin hadn't done anyone true harm. He claimed to be in the middle of things, not caring about the outcome, but Snake considered him a friend. He actually called him that to his face! And with the attainment of a new title, Drebin found a reason to smile. His smiles weren't sarcastic, either.

_Huh. Someone actually considers me a 'friend'. Never thought I'd have any friends, other than my sorry excuse for a chimp._

He even spoke with Hal several times. The otaku was wary of him at first, but once Snake showed signs of comfort, all barriers dropped. And once Hal's barriers dropped, it wasn't at all difficult to become close.

So, when it came down to it, Drebin actually had two new friends.

* * *

"Stop being so jittery! And make sure you're loaded. You don't want to end up on the Proxy without ammunition!"

"Y-y-yes Meryl! I m-m-mean Commander! Yes Commander!"

She might've been stern, but her heart adored him. She was always smiling on the inside, loving Akiba's mannerisms. Her doting team mate (and fiancee) would always trip over himself, as he was tripping at that moment. Her beloved Rat Patrol, decimated by the collaboration of Wesker and Liquid, still had its spirit present-and she was determined to carry it. Her heart charted a banner of undying loyalty, smiling as it loved life, air and the eternally loyal Akiba. Forever they would carry on for their lost friends, working alongside new ones to end an unborn requiem.

Despite her undying happiness, she could not ignore the pain inside of her. She could not dismiss her pangs, for they were just as powerful as javelins. Javelins stabbed her heart every minute of her life, reminding her of everything she lost. Preparing ammunition with Akiba inside of the Ares' weaponry room didn't provide her relief. Blades stabbed her regardless of location or situation. They were determined to mock her, always reminding her of everything she gave up-and everything she still wanted. She loved Akiba, and he loved her without question. Unfortunately, she had a lot of questions. None of them were against her, but they were questions nonetheless. They were doubts of the future-their future. Could she be happy with someone she didn't consider her soul mate? Should she turn around and walk away? Should she make another attempt for a lost heart? Should she cling to feelings in vain? Was it idiotic to love Snake, when he had obviously moved on?

That was right. Akiba adored her to death, and Snake...

Snake was outside, probably crying his eyes out.

As Akiba fumbled with his body armor, providing himself with verbal instruction, Meryl grimaced. The day hadn't been easy for Snake, let alone Otacon. Or several other friends. It had been immeasurably hard for the old soldier. So many had suffered a grave loss, and the pain was crystal clear. She wanted to be out on the ship, comforting him, but...she had no place at his side. Otacon was surely with him. The otaku was practically glued to him, even if he had to take the form of the Mark II. Naomi and Vamp passed several minutes before Snake's grave loss, providing painful preliminaries for Hal. After Naomi's passing, everything became blurry. Snake wouldn't stop screaming, Claire couldn't stop weeping-

Everything was too painful to remember.

"There! I'm all ready! Well, at least I think I am. Is this right, Commander?"

She couldn't resist a smile. Who couldn't smile? He was at her side, arms wide open and smile bright. He did everything he could to make her happy. He lived to make her proud! How could she not smile?

How could she not believe in their future?

"Yeah yeah yeah. It's right. Great job, Akiba. I hope you're proud of yourself."

He was. He was ready to throw a party at her assessment. "Wow," the blonde said euphorically, looking over himself. "Th-th-thanks Commander! Rest assured, I'll be right by your side tomorrow! You can count on it!"

A sigh escaped her lips, its foundation unknown to him. "I know I can," the Silverburg said, smiling with the sun's warmth. "Thanks for reminding me, though."

Akiba's smile melted into a frown. "Hey...Commander?"

"Yes? What is it now?"

"Um...you think he'll be all right?"

She lowered her head. She wanted to lie. She wanted to say 'yes'. 'Maybe' was another delightful option. Unfortunately, neither of those options were valid. Using either one of them would have been unfair to her memories, and to Akiba. Besides, Akiba wasn't stupid. He knew Snake had been through overwhelming damage. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked after the old soldier's condition.

"I don't think, Akiba. I know he won't be all right."

"Can't we-"

The redhead shook her head vehemently. "There's nothing we can do. He's drowning and there's nothing we can do. He's been through too much. We can't help. His sidekick may have a chance, but Dave's even too far away from him."

Akiba wasn't stupid. He knew. He acted as if he didn't know, but he knew. He knew she still loved him. He saw the way she looked at him, and the way she hated Snake's source of bliss. He heard her mumbling to herself at times, infuriated with a certain couple's displays of affection. Whenever Meryl referred to Snake as 'Dave', he grimaced on the inside. She still loved him, and he knew. The question was: did her love for Snake stop him?

The answer: no.

* * *

He was on the stern, but as far as he knew, he may as well have been on a deserted planet. Chilled to the bone, he had never felt so alone. He had never felt so cold, lost and broken. Life had never been so bleak, so cruel and so dry.

Others were gearing up for descent, preparing themselves to face Liquid and Wesker's fleet. He was surrounded by frantic activity, but in his world, all was silent. On his hands and knees, he was surrounded by silent, moving entities. Their mouths were moving, but no voices were coming forth. Not even the winds were heard. The storm was silent, leaving him to himself and his emotions. He felt like a pebble as the storm loomed over him, unleashing its fervent power onto mortal civilization.

He had been old, forlorn and battered before. For several eons, it seemed. But love's undying fervor gently brushed insecurities away. During the greatest trials of his life, he gradually pushed away the contempt he held for himself. Naomi's syringe might have provided him with temporary relief from FOXDIE, but love was the greatest medicine of all. It was actually an elixir. He received so many smiles, so many words of encouragement...and so many other treasures. Love placed a blanket over his heart and warmed his body, giving birth to a smile. Smiling was so odd at first, but certain people (Drebin included) brought him to life. But a certain event killed him. It killed hope, dreams, happiness and newborn smiles. It killed a man's soul.

He didn't know what to do. Emotions were bottled up, boiling inside of him as FOXDIE tormented him. Maybe his decision to suppress humanity was a wise decision. Maybe he had beem smarter as an arrogant, invincible and heartless punk. Maybe he should have kept up his cold, unfeeling persona and shut everyone off. Maybe...FOXDIE was a great thing after all. He had finally come to life, and it was all because of his trials-FOXDIE being one of them. Maybe...being alive was a good thing. It introduced him to everything he had missed during his first years. Life introduced him to love, sadness, tears and rage. It introduced him to death, which was so painful. So brutal and cold. He was still breathing, but could hardly do that. A gentle hand fell upon his shoulder, warming a small part of his battered body.

"Hey there. I finished the investigation on the Proxy. You'll have no problem getting inside of the main hub now. There's something I have to admit, though. Liquid and Wesker were certainly clever in choosing their security systems. Eros and Hermes aren't kidding around!"

Normally, he would have smiled. Otacon always referred to computer systems by name, instead of treating them as mere systems. That was part of his kind, loving nature. He even treated technology with kindness! Eros and Hermes were just security systems, but Otacon didn't see fit to withhold consideration. "It would have taken anyone a thousand years to contemplate such technology," the otaku went on, putting on his junkie crown. "I myself would have struggled to create such intricate systems, even with Emma's assistance!"

"Yet you figured it out?"

"Yeah. Your path's all set. I'll be able to direct you once you're inside, no matter what happens."

They shared a smile. Both smiles were tight, strained by maddening pain. The anime otaku knelt beside the other, still smiling. "Everyone's on edge, save for Drebin," he explained with a chuckle. "Without the Patriots' system, the soldiers are uneasy. And the loss of the SOP system has a lot of side effects-unwelcome side effects for many."

"They didn't need it," a raspy voice declared, choking on his own words. Otacon quickly put down his Apple laptop, then wrapped his arms around his friend. The referral to the Raccoon City officers brought a smile to the younger male's face.

"You're right about that. And I'm sure they'd laugh at our soldiers for using such a system, even though they're our allies."

The older male fell into a two-minute period of coughs. The otaku kept his arms about the other, face always filled with concern and devotion. "We're almost at the finish lane, Snake," the gentle soul said, brown eyes radiant. "Just hold on. Hold on! We'll get through this together, okay?"

"I'll hold on," the old soldier promised, giving his sidekick a smile. Smiling was a painful exercise, but love managed to create a smile. "Why wouldn't I? Wouldn't want to break your heart. You just lost Naomi. Don't want to add to that pain."

_I don't like where this is going._

"About Naomi...Snake, it's okay. Really. She wasn't clear in her intentions. And I should have known better! She injected you with FOXDIE, for Heaven's sake!"

"It's not all right," a broken heart coughed, hands covering his mouth. "You loved her. Don't expect me to leave you."

As a pair of cerulean eyes closed, tears flooded the otaku's eyes. "Snake...he didn't...he didn't mean to-"

Otacon found himself pinned against the stern a second later, facing a tearful, shattered lion. "Yes he did," the lion roared, tears rushing as he spoke not only to the otaku, but to himself as well.

"Yes he did! How can you say that?! How can you say he didn't mean to leave me?! He meant it! He left me, after he promised to take care of me! He promised, over and over again, but his promises meant nothing!"

Realizing what he had done, Snake lifted his hands from Otacon's trembling shoulders. Turning away, he curled into a ball of sobs. Otacon lifted himself, face awash in pain. "He left me," a disconsolate heart repeated, shivering. "He's gone, Hal. He's gone. He lied to me!"

"Snake-"

"He lied to me and you're still here. You're still here, and I don't understand why. I don't understand why ANYONE stays with me! I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL!"

Hal Emmerich cried at many anime series. He cried at the deaths of many heroes and heroines, mourning the loss of budding love stories and friendships. He cried whenever an ant died. So he was pretty much susceptible to tears at any painful situation. Seeing a seventy year old man-seeing his lifelong friend-weep in the form of a ball was NOT fun. Despite the excruciating urge to wail, Hal managed to retain his calm. His voice shook, and his bottom lip quivered, but he kept himself calm. "I'll always be with you, whatever happens," he declared with a smile, speaking as if they were strolling through the park. "That won't ever change. I'll always be here."

"I don't understand," a weeping puppy whimpered, turning to face his dearest friend. Betraying the age FOXDIE brought upon him, he unleashed torrents of tears. "I don't understand. I've never done anything for you. I didn't even say anything to you when Naomi left."

"Snake...it's all right. Really! I know you care! It's okay!"

"How?! How can you know?! I've never said anything!"

"You don't have to say anything," the otaku replied, voice wavering and spirit falling. "You've never had to say anything. I've always known. You saved my life, Snake."

"I still don't understand. I don't understand. You've...you've been through so much...yet you're still here..."

"I'll always be here," a feather said warmly, soothingly. Hands began to stroke a shivering puppy's back. "We'll always be a team. You can bet on that!"

A head was buried deep into a warm, tender haven. Shivering, tearful moments passed without a word, then tear-stained heart spoke. "Hal," he began, dragging the otaku's tears out of his eyes. For eons on end, Snake had referred to his friend by nickname.

"He lied to me. He told me he'd always be with me. Now he's gone."

Hal opened his mouth to speak, but his friend lifted his head. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, eyes drowning. "I'm s-s-sorry, Hal. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay," a younger puppy whimpered. Clearly things weren't okay, judging by the rising geysers in his eyes. "Really. D-d-don't worry about a-a-anything."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry..."

Hal stiffened. Snake wasn't just speaking to him any more. He was speaking to everyone he had come into contact with. Hal, Sunny, Claire, Sheva, Big Mama, Meryl, Roy...everyone he ever affected, everyone he ever touched. "I'm sorry," he wept, gripping Hal's sleeves. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," a loving voice said, running a hand through Snake's hair. Tears were breaking his smile, heart and spirit. "Just promise me something."

"Wh-wh-what?" an old hero asked, dangerously close to weeping all over again.

"Promise...promise me you'll smile. Promise me we'll smile...once all of this is over. Promise. Please promise me."

"H-H-Hal..."

"I know we've been through Hell. I know we've been through Hell a thousand times over, but...I just want...I want us to smile. I want...you to be happy. I d-d-don't like...seeing you...so upset..."

"Hal..."

"I love you, Dave. I don't like...seeing you cry..."

On the Ares' stern, an old legend and an otaku held one another...weeping.

_We'll always be a team. Always._

* * *

"Captain?"

Mei Ling turned to face one of her men, leaving the ship's steering wheel open. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm scared, Captain. Please understand. This is...my first time. I've never been...in a situation like this before."

Comforting hands were placed onto the soldier's shoulders. "It's okay. You see, this my first time too. But rest assured, no one's dying on my watch."

* * *

A storm loomed above so many heads, and so many hearts. Soldiers held one another, promising to protect each other. An otaku put a beloved friend to bed, and vowed to never leave his side-holding his hand. A victim of unrequited love peered into the rain-soaked heavens, confronting a clear future. A captain peered out into the sea, awaiting the sight of a warship. And in the midst of all that, a young officer of Raccoon City's forces sat upon her bed. In her hands was a locket, which contained a portrait of a cherished gem. Tears coursed from her eyes as she looked upon it, shedding tears of limitless grief. Eons passed before she clutched the locket to her chest, rose from her bed and walked out of her assigned room.

_He has to know. You didn't mean to hurt him. You love him._

_He can't go on until he knows that!_

* * *

There you have it. My greatest MGS composition.

Approaching the end of MGS4, I realize how adorable Otacon and Snake are together. They're such an endearing team, even as they go through the darkest pain. XD I just love their friendship! I used their voices to guide their lines. As a result, their scene was painfully hard to write. Hearing Hal cry is like hearing a baby take its last breaths.

Ares is the name of the good battleship. XD I know things are different in MGS4. I just thought it would be fun to endow new ship names. XD By the way, Liquid and Wesker's ship is the Proxy.

Drebin made an appearance at the beginning of Act 5. XD I love him, and I think he's sorely underappreciated.

Wanna know who Snake lost? Chris Redfield. I thought I'd steer away from Leon and do something different. By the way, the maiden at the end of the chapter is Chris' sister, Claire.

The biggest difference of this from the official MGS4 adventure: Raiden's absence. XD Sad, isn't it? I featured Drebin but not Raiden! Bwa ha ha.


End file.
